Ferb's Birthday Wish
by watchdoin
Summary: With all of his friends dating someone and Vanessa and Gretchen gone,the only two girls that he's felt somthing for Ferb feels lonely and left out.So for this year,all he wants is someone to love.When he makes the wish on his birthday,Ferb has a strange dream where he is in love with a girl.But who is she?
1. Chapter 1

** May 15,8:30 pm**

Where is Phineas? He should be home by now, the stupid dance ended half an hour ago. That's right he went to the school dance with his girlfriend Isabella Garcia Shapiro. The pair got together last year on his 14th birthday. He's real lucky. At least he has someone to love and cherish. Who do I, Ferb Fletcher have? No one. Not one single person. I'm not jealous of them, I'm really not. In fact I was the one who helped them get together in the first place. It's just that all my friends are going out with someone and I feel really left out.

It's not like I never liked anyone before it's just that it never seems to work out for me with anyone. There was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz but I knew it just wasn't meant to be that day at the park.

*_flashback*_

One day last spring our mom took us to the park for a picnic with our friends and I was having fun until I saw her. My friends and I were passing a frisbee around when Buford threw it to me a little farther than expected.

''Hey Ferb! Get ready 'cause this one's going far baby!''

So when he threw it of course it went to the other side of the park. As I was getting the frisbee I saw her. It was Vanessa, the girl I saw at Blueprint Haven that day when Isabella got here tonsils taken out and we made here an ice cream sundae. The very same girl I had fallen in love with at first sight.

My heart instantly breaks when I realized that she was with another guy. From where I was I couldn't quite hear them but I was able to make out ''I love you'' and "I love you too". But then he did something that shattered my heart into thousands of pieces. The guy goes down on his knees and says 5 words," Vanessa, Will you marry me?

I just couldn't stand watching the girl I love getting asked to be married so I left and returned to my friends.

When I got back, Phineas asked,"Ferb, what took so long?"

I would tell Phineas the truth at home but for now I just had to lie to get out of this. "It took me a while to find it."

Buford and Baljeet seemed to believe my cover story but Phineas and Isabella knew I was lying since they've known me the longest. I gave the two a look meaning I would tell them later which I did.

*_end flashback*_

A month later we received the wedding invitations. Apparently mom knows her mom Charlene from her cooking class so they were friends so of course we were invited.

That day was one of the saddest moments in my life. Seeing the love of your life go off with another man was painful to see but we were friends so I decided to go to support her. I remembered the entire thing from the event to where we were sitting. Phin probably will never go through the pain because on that day just a week before he and Isabella or "Izzy" got together with a bit of my help.

For months after that I didn't go out with anyone because I was still moping about Vanessa. But then on the back to school dance in September I stopped. Why? All because of a former Fireside Girl .

When we arrived, Phin and Izzy went off by themselves while I just hung back. But then I saw Gretchen, a former Fireside Girl and one of Isabella's best friends standing in a corner looking lonely. So I joined her to keep her company and for the rest of the night we talked about anything from school to Phineas's and Isabella's relationship, danced, and I realized that I wasn't moping about Vanessa.

Before, the only people who could shake me out of my depression was my family and Isabella but after the dance Gretchen became one of them. Her just being there always lifted my spirits. We got closer as friends and I may have started to develop some other feelings for her.

But sadly around the same time Gretchen had to move. Her dad had gotten a job transfer that would move her all the way to Michigan. The day when she told us she had to move was going to be something else to remember.

*_flashback*_

4 and a half months ago

"Hey guys I have to tell you something."Gretchen said to us. I noticed that she had been a little sad this past week so when I asked her in homeroom today she said that she would tell us at lunch.

"So Gretchen, what do you have to tell us?"

"I'm m-m-moving!"

"WHAT!"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

She didn't even get the answer out before breaking into tears."My d-dad *sob* j-job tr-transfer *sob* Michigan *sob* 2 w-w-weeks."

That was when everyone finally realized what was going to happen. One of their best friends was going to move far away. Everyone, even Buford started to tear up and Isabella started to cry uncontrollably.

Two weeks went by so fast that it was soon time to say goodbye. She said personal goodbyes to everyone and hugged them. But when she got to me she said while tearing up,"Ferb, for the past few months you have been a great friend. You have always been at my side to help and support me. Besides Isabella, I'm going to miss you the most."  
Then she kissed me on the cheek and she started to cry and I comforted her. When she finally stopped it was time to go. Before leaving she turned around and said to me,"Ferb, Isabella, and the rest of you guys, remember, don't forget me and keep in touch."

*_end flashback*_

  
Now it's been 4 months since she's left and we still keep in touch. I know Phineas and Isabella still do for sure and I think the former Fireside Girls do too. Everyone else I'm not too sure of since they weren't really as close to her as we were.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 9:00 now and Phineas still hasn't come home yet. So I get out my library book and start reading for who knows how long when I hear our door open and close. I look up and see Phineas entering the room.

"What took you so long Phin, the dance ended at eight and just now your home at 9:15."

"I was just helping them clean up."

"Why are you wet?"

"Did you look outside? It's pouring out there."

I look and he's right. It is really coming down outside."So you were cleaning the place up. I thought you might have gone and done something with Isabella."

He blushes really red and throws a pillow at me."Ferb! If I was really going to do that then I might as well marry her first."

"You want to marry her? So when's the wedding Phin?

If you think he was blushing red before, you should have seen his face this time. It was redder than a tomato. Heck, it was probably redder than then reddest thing on Earth.

"FERB!"

"What, I'm just kidding. But maybe not anytime soon but we are all looking forward to seeing you guys tying the knot in the future."

"**FERB**!"

Obviously mom had heard that and she hollered from the basement,"Boys! Keep it down!"

We both screamed,"SORRY!"

Then we both got ready for bed. When the lights were out Phineas says to me,"You know Ferb, if one of us were to do that first it would probably be you. You are older than me by like two and a half months. Besides, you're turning 15 in two days."

"Phineas, I may be older than you but in order to do that you would need someone to do that with and you've got Isabella while I have no one."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want to do that until after marriage. Same with you?"

"I suppose so."

I went to bed last night thinking about my birthday that's coming in 2 days. I know I would appreciate what ever everyone gets me but there is really only one thing I want. That one thing that I want this year is someone to love. I know it's a bit stupid and I seem desperate but that's all I want this year.

Someone to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know most of the story will be in Ferb's POV. Also you guys can tell me who you want the mystery girl to be.**

* * *

**2 days later…  
May 17, 7:30 am  
****  
**I woke up in the morning expecting Phineas to beat the alarm like he always does but he was nowhere in sight. He's probably just downstairs eating breakfast. I quickly get changed and head downstairs for breakfast. But suprisingly there was nobody there. Instead on the table there was a note. It said: **Dear Ferb: We have all gone out and should be back in about 2 hours or so. In the meantime breakfast is in the fridge and Perry still needs to be fed.** I make my way over to the fridge and find a stack of 4 pancakes and start eating. Then I get out Perry's food and call him over and the teal coloured monotreme wakes up and comes over to eat.

* * *

**8:30 am**

After breakfast I grab my bike and head down to the library with my backpack to start on my homework. I finished my math and language homework and was about to start my history report when my phone buzzed and I got a text from Phineas. **h****ey ferb we r back now. wanna hang out? **I gathered up all my things and head home.

At home I put my bike in the garage and make my way to the backyard. When I entered, I got a huge suprise. The entire backyard was decorated with Happy Birthday banners and there was all my friends and family and they all said "HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY FERB!" Then everyone gathered around me in a great big birthday hug.

We all had lots of fun and dad made us all a barbacued lunch. I got plenty of presents and I loved the party. After the party at about 4:30 most of the people went home except for Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ginger, Milly, Adyson, and Django since Phineas had all invited them to spend the night. "Great, of course everyone else here is with their boyfriend of girlfriend and I'm the odd one out."

We ended up watching two movies. The first one was a horror movie and all the girls seemed to hate it since there was a lot of blood and it was pretty violent. The second one was probably the most romantic chick flick ever. Honestly I liked the first movie better because during the second movie everyone had at least 1 very heated makeout session. It was just so disgusting to hear and see it made my stomach churn and it still does. Also because in the movie it was about a buy who is head over heels in love with another woman but she is getting married to his best friend which doesn't make the situation I'm in any better at all.

* * *

**8:45 pm**

At 8:45 mom and dad called us to the kitchen to have some cake. The cake was a vanilla and chocolate ice cream cake. We all sang the traditional birthday song and at the end of the song I got to make a wish. I knew I already had the most amazing and loving family and awesome best friends but there was something missing in my life that almost everyone at school had, someone to love. All my friends were dating someone and I can not help but feel left out. I mean who wouldn't. Even Irving was going out with someone. Apparently when he turned 13 he lost his nerdy look and was now one of the most popular kids in school. So now he was going out with Adyson's cousin Madison.

I close my eyes and made the wish.

* * *

**11:15 pm**

All of us stayed up really late just talking about the most random stuff. Then slowly one by one we all started to fall asleep. But I had the strangest dream. It started out with me just walking through the park but then...

* * *

**So that's the second chapter of the story. The next chapter is going to be Ferb's first dream. In the meantime review and tell me who you want the girl to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two** mornings later…  
May 19, 7:00  
**_  
*alarm ringing*_

" Hey Ferb, wake up."

*_Ferb groans*_

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you? There's no school today since the school called in the exterminator to fix some bug problem, so there isn't any school for the next 3 days because of the toxic fumes and we agreed that we were going to work on our project for the science fair together today with Isabella."

"Phineas stop talking,I'm fine. I just had the strangest dream but I don't remember it."

"What was it about?"

"It's kinda fuzzy but I think I was walking somewhere, the park or beach but then the scenery changes and I can't remember the rest."

"Well, was it a good dream?"

"I think so yeah."

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna build a dream projector so you'll get to see the dream you had last night so yo-"

Then our mom called us,"Phineas! Ferb! Isabella's here and come eat your breakfast!"

The two of us quickly got changed and raced downstairs. As usual it was a tie. After breakfast we all went out to the backyard to work on our project.

* * *

**11:10**

"Okay guys I think we're done,"said Isabella as she stood back to admire their work.

"I agree, it took us over three hours but we're finally done our ray and the presentation part too."

"Hey Ferb, remember this morning when I said that we were gonna build the dream projector, well I thought about it and maybe we could do that some other time."

I thought that was sorta strange since Phineas wouldn't push back a project unless it was necessary but I shrugged it off. Maybe he just has another idea. But I still asked him. "Why Phineas?"

"I don't know I just don't feel like building it right now. I mean it's not even that much of a big deal right? We all have strange dreams and wake up not remembering them. If it happenned continously then yeah I probably would build it. So let's just see if anything happens."

" Soooo whatcha guys wanna do now? We could go to the movies or maybe even the mall. Perhaps we could call the others and hang out."

"That's not a bad idea Izzy. Let's go to the movies. Wanna come Ferb?"

I knew that they were inviting me to come with them because they didn't want me to be lonely here but as much as I wanted to hang out with my brother and extremely likely future sister I knew I couldn't. Those two haven't spent that much time together alone since Gretchen left. Knowing that they were still waiting for me to answer I reply. "No thanks but thanks for asking you guys. Besides, you two need some alone time and I still need to finish my history report. The due date's in three days and I haven't even gotten halfway."

After Phin and Izzy left I cleaned up the mess we made and took our science project and went inside and continued my report.

* * *

Normally dad would be home but he was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until next week. Candace was at college and mom was running errands. Phineas was out with Isabella so it was just me alone in the house.

An hour later I finished my report and I was reading a book when my phone beeped, meaning I got a text message. It was from Gretchen and it said:**Ferb wanna chat online? **I reply back by writing sure.

_Gretchen is online_

_Ferb is online_

**Ferb:Hey Gretchen, how've you been?**  
**Gretchen:I'm were you doing?**  
**Ferb:Before you I just finished my homework and was reading.**  
**Gretchen:Is Phineas with you right now?**  
**Ferb:No, he's out with his girlfriend right now.I think they're either at the movies,the mall,or doing some other stuff.**  
**Gretchen:So he's out with Isabella right now.**  
**Ferb:That's right.**  
**Gretchen:I wanted to call you two days ago and wish you a happy birthday but I had a doctors appointment.**  
**Ferb:Thanks anyway.**  
**Gretchen:How come you're not at school right now?**  
**Ferb:Our school is closed for three days due to a bug come you're not at school today?**  
**Gretchen:I have a fever at the moment and am now lying in bed.I would have called you but my throat is really dry so when I try to speak it sounds hoarse.**  
**Ferb:Oh is that why you went to the doctors?I hope you get better soon. :(**  
**Gretchen:Thanks Ferb.**  
**Ferb:How's life in Michigan?**  
**Gretchen:It's pretty good. I have a couple of friends,my teachers are nice,homework's not too hard, and my house is huge.**  
**Ferb:I wish I could see your new house it sounds pretty cool.**  
**Gretchen:Maybe you parents said that over the summer you,Phineas,Isabella,and the rest of the former Fireside Girls can come and visit or I could come and visit you guys.**  
**Ferb:That sounds cool but where would we stay?**  
**Gretchen:We have so many extra rooms that we don't use that each one of you could have your own room and private bathroom.**  
**Ferb:Woah,that is alot of spare we visit you don't think you've got a map for us do you?**  
**Gretchen:Haha very funny.**  
**Ferb:Wow, it's 4:45 already?Time sure flies quickly.**  
**Gretchen:It sure does, but only when you're having fun.**  
**Ferb:I think Phineas is home now, gotta go.**  
**Gretchen:I gotta go too.**  
**Ferb:Bye.**  
**Gretchen:Bye Ferb.**  
_  
Gretchen is now offline_

_Ferb is now offline_

* * *

I sign off the computer just when Phineas burst into our room. He flops onto his bed and says,"Ferb, you should have came. We went and saw the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie and then we went for lunch. Then we went to the mall and they were having a singing competition and the prize was tickets for 4 to a concert. Izzy and me both decide to enter. And guess what! We won!"

"Okay just stop talking. When's the concert anyway?"

"Ummm, I think it's sometime next month,so when school's out."

"What band is going to be played at the concert?"

"I think it's gonna be a FYIWR one."

"Do you even like that band, I mean their songs are really not bad but that's a pretty popular boy band."

"Well, Isabella says that their pretty good but she doesn't go all crazy for them."

As he's talking I walk over to the computer and search up the band. What comes up is a page of 5 pretty good looking guys and a couple of their songs. Me and Phineas spend the rest of the evening listening to their songs. Some were definitely better than others but my favourite one would probably be "Daily Routines". I like the song because it's the story of a guy who stands out in a crowd but not in a good way. So the song describes how everyday he deals with his problems and whatnot. The song's pretty emotional so that may be the reason I like it so much.

* * *

**11:05**

It's pretty late now and I could hear Phineas snoring softly in his bed. But for some reason I just couldn't fall asleep. After a while I felt a bit dizzy for some reason and drift off to sleep.

But I had another wild dream again. But this time the setting was in... school?


	4. Chapter 4

**Three days later...  
May 21  
Lunch time  
**  
_"We_ _were gazing at the beautiful sunset before us in silence. Both of us were sitting together not saying a word. She turned her body towards me and looked into my eyes and said,"Ferb, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happen to me. You are what I've been looking for my whole life. I love you."_

I smiled at her and opened my mouth to respond when all of a sudden everything began to disappear. Everything started to swirl and it was like nothing was there in the first place. That's got to be the best dream I ever had but it just had to leave just like everything else I ever cherished in my life."

Everyone before me sat in silence for a couple minutes until Phineas spoke up,"Who was the girl Ferb? It had to be someone right guys?"

"Yeah who was she?"

"Could it be someone we know?"

"What did she look like Ferb?"

"Okay silence! This is the first dream that I actually remembered this week. All my other ones were too fuzzy to describe. So just listen. I actually don't know who she is or what her appearance is."

*_lunch bell rings*_

We all gather up our things and head off to our separate classes. I had history next with Isabella, Adyson and Katie. As I was walking I was thinking about my dream when I remembered that the girl in my dream was either a blonde or brunette. Out of the people that I know pretty well that are girls that would match that description were Katie, Milly, Adyson, Madison, and my science partner Jessica. There were other girls I know but I don't have a bond with them like I did with these away I knew it couldn't be Milly, Adyson, and Madison. Katie is actually one of the more attractive girls in this school I admit and alot of guys go for her and I might have had a little infactuation back in like kindergaten so I may have had a little crush on her like 10 years ago. It didn't last very long, only like 2 days so I'm not very sure about if the girl was her or not.

But Jessica's only my lab partner and she's pretty nice. I think I might have some affection for her but not alot. Science is the only class I have with her and I don't see her in the halls or the cafeteria so she's probably off the list too. I think about this some more at me desk until the teacher comes in. Her name starts with a P and it's pretty long so everyone calls her Mrs. P.

Usually I pay attention in her classes but today I'm just not feeling it so when she gives the assignment of course I don't hear it. I didn't even know she assigned something until I hear her say," Now class I want this done by the end of class and you can work in partners or a group of 3."

I quickly look at Katie who sits next to me and said,"Hey umm Katie what's the assignment? Oh and can we be partners for what ever we have to do?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy and gave me this Are you kidding me look. I nodded my head with a guilty look.

"You, Ferb Fletcher is probably the person who I would never have thought would actually not listen in class. But okay we'll be partners."

Embarrassed, I blush slightly and listen intently at what she is explaining. But in the end we were the first one done with Isabella and Adyson in a close second.

For the rest of the day things were mostly well. I didn't really pay much attention in class but it didn't really matter because in art Phineas finally agreed to build that dream projector with me. But that wasn't the cause of me not paying attention. My mind was still thinking about the dream and Katie too. How she looks so cute in the tank top and skinny jeans she wore today, how her green eyes are soooo pretty,etc.

_Wait a minute! Why am I thinking these things about one of my friends that I've known since kindergarten. I shouldn't be thinking these things about her. It's just not right. I can't possibly like her. Not like that anyways. Besides she will never like me back. She has never seen me more than a friend. In fact when we started seventh grade she actually came up to me and asked me how to get a guy to notice you. Ofcourse I asked her who this guy was and it turned out to be some guy in some of her classes called Justin Thyme which to me is a very weird name. Then there was last summer when Phineas and Isabella got together and she came up to me and told me that she should be supportive of their relationship but it was hard for her since she had a big crush on Phineas in elementary school and apparently not all the feelings had disappeared so she couldn't help it but feel a bit jealous. Then she went on and on about what she saw in him. His kind and friendly attitude, how he's so caring, his optomism, etc. So overall she never saw me more than a friend. But I can't like her. I mean it could be just a little crush but it can't be love right?_

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating in like two weeks or so. Anyway do you want the girl to be Katie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Later that day  
Dinner time**

"Boys it's time for dinner!" mom said calling us to eat.

About halfway through dinner dad said,"As you know Candace has finished her first year in college and she's coming home for the summer. Oh and Ferb your friend Emily's coming in a few days to visit for the summer."

I nearly choke on my food when he says the last part. Emily's coming in a few days. My best friend from my childhood was actually coming. The last time I saw her was what like 4 or 5 years ago when she came for that one summer. Man, alot could have happened in that many years. What if she wasn't the fun loving girl I knew? What if she was completly different than how she used to be? Puberty can do that to people. Take Baljeet, who last year hit a growth spurt. Now he's one of the tallest kids in school. No one will call him shorty or shrimpy anymore. What if she-

"Ferb, is everything alright? When dad mentioned that Emily was gonna visit for the summer you kinda spaced out a little," Phineas said to interupt my thoughts.

"You aren't worried about your best friend showing up are you. Ferb, you can't possibly be. You aren't right?"

"No, of course not. So when's Candace coming?"I say trying to change the subject.

Suddenly the door bell rings. Mom gets up to open the door and who comes in is Candace who gives each and everyone of us a great bear hug including Perry. "Oh my gosh Candace! You're finally back!"

"Did you guys miss me?"

"Candace honey are you out of your mind? Why would I miss my daughter?"

"Good to see you again mom. And I missed you guys too."

**A few days later...  
**_  
(alarm rings)  
_  
I woke up to the sound of our alarm ringing. Phineas and I used to beat the alarm but lately Phineas sleeps in like an hour later on weekends. Yeah, I guess that happens to many teens. But apparently not to me. I look at the time at it's almost 8:30. I also notice that the calender was marked. When was it marked? Was today a special day for me? I can't seem to remember. Did Phineas have a date with Isabella today? No, wait that was next week wasn't it? I don't know. It's not my job to keep track of this stuff. Was it someone's birthday? It can't be. My birthday's the only one in May. So what was it? Was I meeting up with someone today? I don't think so. Then what was it? Wait a minute. I remember now. Today Phineas and me were gonna build the dream projector. Yes, that was it. But I couldn't help but have a feeling it was also for something else.

Just then Phineas woke up. "Hey Ferb. So are you ready to build the dream projector today?"

I knew that was why I marked the calender. But why did I still have that feeling that it was something else. But I knew he was waiting for and answer so I just nodded in response.

"Awesome! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

**A few hours later...**

"Finally! We are finished this. It took longer than we thought it would." Phineas declared.

"Yeah well that's because," I thought,"before we even started we had to wait until our some of our friends came. Then it turned out that the former Fireside Girls had to leave for a special meeting regarding a camping trip that was coming up for the present Fireside Girls and our friends had gotten the opportunity to be counselors. So we lost half of our people right there. Of course Buford had to leave to go to some Bully thing and dragged Baljeet away with him. Literally. Then there was only Django and Irving left not including us two. The girls had come back just a few minutes earlier so they weren't much help."

At this point I must have spaced out a little because the next thing that happened was me being thrown into a chair and a helmet or something covered my head. I have no idea what happened next but I think I might have fallen asleep.

While Ferb was in the dream projector his friends were watching a screen that appeared. It was a fuzzy image and it wasn't clear at all. But for the next few minutes it slowly got clearer until it said:

**Dreams:**

**Yesterday**

**Two days ago**

**Three days ago**

**Four days ago**

**Five days ago**

**Six days ago**

**Two weeks ago**

**Three weeks ago**

**Older**

"Why did it take almost 10 minutes to show that?" asked Adyson.

"I have no idea. But let's forget about that for now. Let's start watching Ferb's strange dreams."

Starting at the beginning the group started to watch the dreams that had been stressing out their friend for the past days.

When his friends were watching his dreams being projected inside the machine, Ferb was also seeing them too. The machine was sending the images to his brain so he was able to. Turns out his dreams were strange indeed.


End file.
